


Brownies Are Better

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil are making brownies when they get a little distracted.





	Brownies Are Better

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally uploaded August of 2013. For a long time this was my favorite fic I had written tbh. I can see my excitement to keep coming up with ideas to write in this fic.
> 
> Original A/N: I wanted to make this a really fluffy smut…did I succeed (probably not)? Do you guys have cavities? Are you guys sweating? (wut.) Thank you to the lovely Kaitlyn for advice on this prompt. Title is kind of irrelevant tbh

Dan had been listening to clattering and the sound of cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen for past ten minutes. He was really starting to wonder what Phil could possibly be doing that would make so much noise.

Dan wandered his way into the kitchen to check it out for himself.

“Phil?" Dan called.

"Yes Dan?” Phil said looking up from his measuring. Looks like the surprise had been ruined.

Dan looked around the kitchen. There were various measuring tools, utensils and bowls out. There was also a variety of ingredients ranging from sugar, eggs, and butter to marshmallows and Oreos. 

A small smiled formed across Dan’s face. He shook his head in disbelief. “What are you doing?” Dan asked wrapping his arms around Phil. 

“I’m just making brownies for the best boyfriend ever.” Phil said. “It _was_ supposed to be a surprise….”

Dan nuzzled into Phil more. “Aww, thank you, but wouldn’t that make _you_ the best boyfriend ever?”

“Hmm..yeah it would. I think the best boyfriend ever deserves a kiss for all of his hard work so far," 

Dan giggled a bit and gave in. "Fine, but only because you’re so cute,” Dan let go of Phil and placed a soft peck on his cheek.

Phil turned to him and pouted. “Hey” Phil protested. He took a small handful of flour and threw it at Dan.

“What was that for?” Dan whined.

“I asked for a _real_ kiss.” Phil sulked.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He said. Dan leant down to Phil and placed a tender kiss on his lips, temporarily enjoying the sweet softness of them, as he snaked his hand round to the flour and dipped his hand in it. He pulled away. “Better?”

“Yes.” Phil said biting his lip.

Dan placed his flour covered hand on Phil’s cheek, leaving his hand print there. “You’re adorable.”

Phil giggled. “Okay that’s enough with the flour. Come on lovely assistant, let’s finish making these brownies.”

Phil and Dan both shuffled around the kitchen as they made the brownie batter. Phil sifted the flour and the baking powder, as Dan cracked the eggs and looked for the pot and bowl needed to melt the chocolate. While Dan was bent over looking for them, Phil came by and his bum a playful tap, leaving behind a _beautiphil_ handprint.

Dan felt his cheeks heat up. He stood up and giggled. “Come help me melt the chocolate.”

Phil placed the pot on the stove and turned it on. He soon placed the bowl on top of that. Dan then placed the pieces of dark and milk chocolate into the bowl. Once the chocolate had been melted, they mixed all of the ingredients together. Before they knew it, they were already putting the brownies into the oven and setting a timer. In the midst of getting all of this done, they somehow found themselves in a rather unnecessary flour and chocolate fight. What was supposed to be a fun baking of brownies, had turned into a huge mess that they were going to have to clean up.

“This is amazing.” Phil said. He swiped a bit of the left over melted chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

“Can I have a taste too?” Dan asked, giving Phil his best puppy dog eyes.

“Of course.” Phil said dipping his finger back into the chocolate. He put his chocolatey finger inside Dan’s mouth.  Dan’s face changed to one of pleasure, as he savored the creamy and sugary substance. He subconsciously licked his lips.

“That’s good," 

"I know.” Phil said moving towards Dan, who ended up bumping into the counter. 

Dan hoisted himself up onto the counter as Phil pressed his lips against his. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist, as he let himself get lost into the kiss. 

Phil placed his hands on Dan’s waist pulling him closer to him. He then started running his fingers along Dan’s hip.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like ages, feeding off one another’s passion. Enjoying the sensation of  one another’s lips on their own, and how they both just glided together as if they were waltzing. Unfortunately, Dan and Phil were rudely interrupted by the sound of the timer going off.

Phil sighed. “Hold on.” He said, as he went to go take the brownies out. He placed the hot tray on the opposite countertop to cool. He walked back over to Dan who, was perched up against the counter, and started to rub his hand up and down his leg.

“What about the brownies?” Dan asked.

“They’ll be fine. Now, where were we?” Phil asked, as he leant back into Dan.

Dan quickly kissed him back, letting Phil take control.

Phil kissed him a bit harder, moving his hand to gently palm Dan through his skinny jeans, making him gasp. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Phil said, as he continued to run his hand  over Dan’s crotch. Phil started to undo the button on Dan’s jeans and slowly slid them down. He gripped Dan’s harden length and started stroking him through his boxers.

Dan let out a shaky breath and bucked his hips up, rolling into Phil’s movements.

Phil hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dan’s boxers and tugged them down, sinking to his knees as he did so. Phil smiled as Dan’s cock became fully exposed. He then licked it from base to tip.

Dan felt his knees buckle as he gripped the side of the counter for support.

Phil flicked his tongue over his slit, wrapping his lips around his head. Dan looked down at him, feeling like he could come just from the sight of Phil.

Phil gripped Dan’s hips as he took all of him in, gagging as the sudden sensation on his cock caused Dan to buck his hips.

Dan moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Phil’s throat.

“Mmph… Phil.” Dan breathed out.

Phil began to bob, moaning to send vibrations up Dan’s cock, hollowing his cheeks every so often.

Dan could feel his knees starting to get weak. He bit his lip, as he stared down at Phil’s mouth.

Phil pulled completely off Dan, flicking his tongue over the slit again before taking in all of Dan again.

Dan groaned, feeling Phil’s grip on his hips tighten. 

“C-close.” Dan choked out.

Phil bobbed faster, as he gripped Dan’s hips roughly.

The sensation sent Dan over the edge, causing him to nearly loose his balance as he came into Phil’s mouth.

Phil felt Dan’s come ribbon into his mouth and down his throat. He continued to bob Dan through his orgasm until he felt Dan loosen up.

Phil pulled back and wiped his mouth. He then reached down and slid Dan’s boxers and jeans back up. Phil got up off the ground and placed a loving kiss on Dan’s lips.

Dan kissed back, humming against Phil’s lips. He pulled away smiling and very red. "P-Phil. Can we um…not do anything more…“ Dan asked nervously.

"Okay hun.” Phil said giving Dan a shy smile. “That wasn’t too soon right?

"No. I just don’t think I’m ready for anything else…” Dan said taking Phil’s hands.

Phil started swaying their hands  from side to side. “That’s completely fine with me. I’d never want to do anything you weren’t comfortable with.” He said giving his hands a reassuring squeeze.

“So you’re not mad or disappointed?” Dan asked, biting his lip.

“Of course not! Why would I be mad about that? We have brownies to eat instead!" 

"I don’t know. I guess it was just a silly thought.”

“Don’t get me wrong, blowjobs and sex is nice and all, but brownies are _way_ better.” Phil said as he cut the brownies.

Dan chuckled at that. That was such a “Phil” thing to say.

Phil kissed Dan’s nose. “Now com'on, I’m not eating all of the brownies I made for _you_ by myself.”

Dan smiled. “Did I ever tell you that you are the best boyfriend ever?” He questioned out loud.

“Yes.” Phil said. He then shoved the piece he’d cut into Dan’s mouth. “And has anyone ever told you, that you're better than brownies?”


End file.
